Purging of House Solflame
|side2 = |commanders1 = † † † |commanders2 = |forces1 = *Dragoons *Magi *Paladins|forces2 = *Death Knights *San'layn *Demon Hunters *Warlocks *Risen Dead|casual1 = Minimal *Main family killed, forces evacuated |casual2 = Minimal}}The '''Purging of House Solflame '''was a series of events in which the House of Solflame was eradicated by the Onyx Rose Order at the request of Valythra Solflame. The result left the House crippled, seemingly marking the end of the Solflame line. Synopsis Desiring to seize the power that she was expected to inherit with the death of her parents, Valythra Solflame approached Tyrinade Moonsong and requested that the Onyx Rose murder Raitaus Solflame and Halorast Solflame, with the fate of Zyanel Bloodmoon left to Tyrinade herself. Using the missing persons notices placed for Valythra's search, the Onyx Rose killed each member off one by one. Death of Zyanel Word had evidently been put out that Valythra's whereabouts were known, leading Zyanel to track down the source. She happened upon Tyrinade Moonsong, who she knew to be San'layn and demanded information regarding Valythra. Tyrinade offered the information whilst leaving Zyanel in a dilemma - continue her search alone and without leads, or accept Tyrinade's terms despite knowingly walking into a trap. Determined to find her daughter, she accepted and followed Tyrinade into the Onyx Rose keep in the Plaguelands. Now trapped within the keep and with no means of escaping, Tyrinade revealed that Valythra had signed a pact with the Onyx Rose to willingly become a San'layn out of spite towards her family. Though she denied it at first, she came to accept that Valythra had become too close to undead and thus became one herself. She pleaded to let Valythra come with her, desperate to believe there might be a cure for her condition or somewhere safe she could take her daughter. Understanding that she would not leave the keep alive, she decided she would make her stand against the undead, citing it as just another battle in a war long concluded. She battled against eight members of the Onyx Rose at once, Tyrinade included, only to fall. In a last ditch effort to kill Tyrinade, she threw a boot knife at the San'layn, only for for Tyrinade to hand it to Gavarian Nightblade and order him to execute the ranger. The Death Knight buried the knife into her chest, ending her life. She was taken to the graveyard outside the Onyx Rose crypts, where she was then raised as a banshee and tortured for information regarding her family. During her torture, she revealed the location of the Solflame Enclave and its defenses, as well as its inhabitants. Duel in the Plaguelands Valythra then advised her lover, Gavarian Nightblade, on all the possible ways to lure the mage, Halorast Solflame, out of hiding. Believing that he might be lured out by an exertion of magic - given that he was likely tracking Gavarian's magical signature - Gavarian moved to an isolated area within the Plaguelands near the Thondroril River. Exerting his magic, Gavarian baited Halorast out into the open. However, when Halorast did appear, he did so undetected and proceeded to bind Gavarian in a rune, opening a portal to transport his captive to the Solflame Enclave. Gavarian broke free and attacked the mage, who proceeded to summon a barrier of flame around himself as protection. The two engaged in a duel in which the two were equally matched, Halorast bombarded him with fire magic while the Death Knight whittled away at his barrier. As Gavarian finally destroyed the barrier, Halorast summoned a phoenix from his fire magic to engulf the Death Knight in flames, scorching his body and his armor. Gavarian attacked using Zyanel's boot knife, throwing it at the mage. Distracted, Halorast slowed the blade in the air and caught it, demanding to know how Gavarian came upon it. Despite receiving his answer, Gavarian rushed Halorast and rendered him unconscious with a headbutt. He was brought to the Onyx Rose crypts, where his throat was slit by Gavarian using Zyanel's boot knife. Some time later, he was eventually prepared and raised as a geist under Gavarian's control. The Sun Sets As Zyanel and Halorast were killed in secret, Raitaus spoke directly to Moranai Sunstrike to discourage the Magistrate's decision on allowing San'layn into the city. The conversation soon turned to his own daughter, who Moranai knew to be a San'layn herself. Shocked and disheartened by the news of his daughter's death - and that no one who knew ever came forward - Raitaus began to slide into a depression once again. He realized that not only had he lost his daughter, but that the absence of his family for the past several days may have been an indicator of a far more troubling development. Briefly assisting House Sunstrike in resolving a curse, Raitaus returned to the Enclave, where he began removing all belongings - books and armaments, mainly - to give them to others in Quel'thalas, as he emptied the Enclave and prepared fire runes throughout the structure, bracing for whatever claimed his family to come for him as well. The magi who assisted him worried that the patriarch had gone mad in his grief. Eventually the Onyx Rose attacked the Enclave, using meat wagons to break into the Enclave and breach its defenses. They scoured the Enclave, finding no defenses or guards whatsoever. Finally, they broke into the chamber where Raitaus meditated, awaiting the battle to come. He soon fought against the Onyx Rose, using prepared runes to set off fires and explosions across the entire complex. Though he was impaled upon the sword of one of the San'layn and ultimately killed, the Enclave was destroyed. His body was carted back with the Onyx Rose to their keep, his death marking the end of the House of Solflame. His spear, the Solar Spire, was left behind among the debris. Aftermath Since the attacks on the house by the Onyx Rose Order, the House has been effectively destroyed, with all of its members murdered and their remains claimed by the Order. Valythra Solflame proclaimed herself to be the new matriarch of the House, despite it essentially having no power whatsoever. Investigations into the destruction of the Enclave soon began, with unverified claims that Raitaus set the fires himself, and that he was fearful of an impending attack. Some have used the claims to suggest that Raitaus had destroyed the home out of paranoia, or even insanity. Following the investigation of the Enclave, it was found that explosive fire runes had been placed throughout the Enclave to destroy it, and led to the conclusion that it was in fact arson committed by the magi who studied under Halorast Solflame's wing. The magi in question were arrested, though they have asserted that Raitaus ordered them to do the deed. The ruins of the Enclave have been temporarily seized by the government, and Valythra's inheritance to the household is currently not recognized due to her undeath. Those that remained, still loyal to Raitaus, went on to form the Phoenix Society. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:House Solflame